


Cotton Candy Bingo - Ate Too Much

by yokainomiko



Category: 30 Rock
Genre: Comfort Food, F/M, Gen, It's been too long since Liz and Jack ate in anguish, Mentor/Protégé, binge eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting Black Dennis, Liz eats to feel better, but what she really needs is a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy Bingo - Ate Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> [Bingo Card](http://riceforbrunch.livejournal.com/12190.html) Set mid 7x07. Because I haven’t seen Jack or Liz stress eat in _forever_.

Cotton Candy Bingo: Theme – Ate Too Much  
Series: 30 Rock  
Pairing/Character(s): Liz, Jack, Criss, background Liz/Criss  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort  
Word Count: 617  


\-------------------------------------

“Lemon, I feel that I should warn you that—” Jack Donaghy stopped. And stared.

“Whahpht?” Liz Lemon asked from her mouthful of potato chips.

“Good God, Lemon! What are you doing?” He started pacing in Liz’s tiny office. “Did your little elf prince divorce you? See? I was right not to give him my seal of approval. Give me one moment and I’ll…”

Liz swallowed. “What? NO. No! Jack, Criss did nothing wrong. It’s me.”

When Jack continued to look unconvinced, Liz continued.

“Really, Jack. It’s me. Well, me and _Dennis_.”

“Deinnis? And you? Goog Lord, tell me you didn’t have an affair with Duffy of all people. You can do much better if you’re trying to follow my Great Escape example.”

Liz sighed. “No, Jack. Just no. God, you continue to give me more headaches than help me in any way.” Liz groaned and rubbed her belly. “And now I have a tummy ache because of you. Nerds!”

Jack shook his way in a way that best emphasized the fullness of his hair. “No, I’m sure that the dozen bag of potato chips and the brown bags containing some cheesy fry monstrosity took care of that.”

Liz artfully changed the subject. “Dennis had a baby!”

“Ah yes, he got married, didn’t he? To Megan Duffy, slightly distantly related.”

“Ew, TMI, Jack. But yeah. Dennis has a baby. Named Black Dennis.”

“I knew the man wouldn’t be well suited for procreation, but to name a white child, ‘Black Dennis’? Does he expect the child to be evil?”

“No, his baby is Black.”

“So, Megan has those types of preferences. I should’ve guessed!”

“Jack! The baby is adopted!” Liz yelled as she jumped from her seat. She immediately clutched her stomach. “Maybe that bacon flavored milkshake was a bad idea…”

Deciding not to comment on her choice in foods, he focused on the first statement. “I see. Those adoption agencies really should do _actual_ background checks instead of just following that demographic/mindset checklist… I don’t see what the problem is though.”

“Why does Dennis get a baby when I don’t?!”

“Ah, so this is the crux. I take it you’re not pregnant?”

Liz shook her head no.

“Well, if you want to adopt, I can call in a favor. I’m sure I can get them to look past the feminist mindset you carry.”

“No, Jack! I want to do this right. But. It’s just not fair.”

“Hence the overeating.”

Liz nodded.

“Where is Criss? Shouldn’t he be comforting you at this time?”

“He went to go find me some Sabor de Soledad.”

“You’ll never get pregnant if you start eating those again!”

“I don’t care. What’s the point?”

“Elizabeth Lemon. You will be a fine mother and you will get to be a fine mother one way or the other.”

“Thanks, Jack.” Liz quietly replied.

“Now, let’s clean up this room before your prince runs away.”

The two then collected dozens of candy wrappers and chip bags in short order and had just emptied the trash can when they ran into Criss.

“Hey, Criss. Where’s my snacks?”

Criss grinned. “Well, I figured Jack here would’ve talked to you by now so I brought your favorite antacids instead.”

“Oh my God, Criss, you’re incredible!” Liz tried not to, but after making some very strange noises started crying as the two men who knew her best supported her physically and emotionally.

Criss patted her on the back. “You can go, Jack. I saw Jenna with a really weird guy on their way to your office. You probably want to beat them there.”

Jack nodded and mouthed, “Thanks,” in reference to Liz then Jenna. She was in good hands now.


End file.
